


In Time, I Will

by Of_Nyon



Series: tf oneshots [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Healthier Coping Mechanisms, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed, mutual pining ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Nyon/pseuds/Of_Nyon
Summary: Megatronus asks for a distraction. Orion doesn't reveal everything on his mind.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Orion Pax/Megatronus
Series: tf oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/994212
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	In Time, I Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rvflection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvflection/gifts).



> WOO i wrote this on a whim and uhhh i don't hate it! so yea haha
> 
> anyway, this is a gift to my fiancé <3 <3 hope u love it baby

Megatronus’s ragged breathing was loud enough to fill the silence of his berthroom. Clearly he was angry, if his trembling shoulders and restlessness were any further indication of it. If Orion really observed the mech before him, he could probably hear teeth grinding on nothing but fury.

Orion sighed, sitting up on the berth and turning to look at his…

He wasn’t going to debate with himself what he and Megatronus had become. Whatever they were didn’t matter because, right now, Megatronus _needed_ him. At least that was indisputable. 

Orion knew, from embarrassingly recent experience, that Megatronus did not like to be touched, especially when he was still alert. Recalling how he’d been flipped through the air like a doll made of cloth only to painfully end up on his back facing the sky, Orion thought better than to reach a servo out. If he was honest with himself, he was still very sore from how he landed. 

Letting his pedes touch the ground, he pulled the cloth they were using as a blanket and walked around the berth. Once Megatronus caught sight of him, Orion offered the blanket. 

“Need to talk?” Orion asked, stopping in front of Megatronus and being careful not to invade his personal space. Instead, he let his EM field caress Megatronus’s own with as much patience, understanding, and gentle fondness as he could. 

Megatronus stared at the blanket as he clenched his servos into fists, and he frowned. “Right now,” he rasped out, which seemed to frustrate him. “I don’t think I can talk.”

“Talk at all,” Orion started. “Talk calmly, or are you still processing?”

Megatronus pushed out a hot gust of air into Orion, who did his best not to budge in surprise. It didn’t entirely work. “Still processing.”

Orion nodded. “Alright.” Taking note that Megatronus hadn’t accepted the blanket, Orion decided to sit next to Megatronus and got comfortable, though he kept the blanket in his lap. “Would you prefer the silence, or should I create a distraction?”

Megatronus seemed to actually ponder what Orion said, considering what he really needed from the smaller mech. Orion let as much patience as he could convey into his field, only to notice that Megatronus had pulled his own field as close to his frame as possible. Orion could barely feel him, and he worried he was being pushed away. 

Megatronus caught his full attention again after he clasped his servos together almost delicately. The bigger mech turned to look at Orion, and somehow the anger in those optics had diminished. Not disappeared completely, but Megatronus was _seeing_ him again.

“Tell me about Iacon,” Megatronus said, quietly as if Orion’s audials were the only ones that deserved to hear him. “About your home, your career. Who are you in Iacon?”

Orion was surprised at the topic Megatronus had chosen, but he wasn’t opposed to talking about it. Megatronus had never asked him for details about Iacon before, nor had he asked for details on Orion’s personal life. Orion could understand why, seeing as how the only reason they knew each other was because of Megatronus’s writing. He’d read Megatronus’s critiques on Iacon, on other well-funded polities, and Orion was inclined to agree with nearly all of them. _Of course_ Megatronus wouldn’t want to know about what Orion’s comfortable life was like when his own had systemically been impossible to improve.

Taking a deep breath, Orion figured he might as well focus on his personal life for every question. 

“Well,” he started. “Currently I rent an apartment close to the Hall of Records. I never really planned on settling down, never felt the need to either. My home is modest, though Ratchet tells me I lack proper furniture. He says my home is too empty to indicate life.” _I should tell him to come here,_ Orion wanted to add, but couldn’t judge if it was appropriate or not, so he didn’t. 

He didn’t want to dwell on it for too long, so he continued. “My job as a data clerk is taxing but worthwhile. There’s always something new to learn, something that was hidden from the public.” He couldn’t help the tiny smile that formed as he said, “Something that I fixate on and feel the need to tell _you_ about the next time I get to see you.”

Megatronus chuckled, the deep vibrations of his chassis reaching deep enough within Orion’s own to make his spark flutter. “That, you do,” Megatronus added, and looked at Orion with… something Orion wanted to deny was there. He could not — _would_ not — assume that there was something _more,_ not until he worked up the courage to ask Megatronus. Not now, however. He was glad to know that, of the little he could detect, Megatronus’s field was carefully controlled with curiosity and amusement and nothing else

“It’s fun work, organizing and analyzing the data at the Hall,” Orion continued with a shrug. “Though I fear it may be the only thing I’m good at-”

“Nonsense,” Megatronus said abruptly, effectively shutting Orion up. Megatronus’s expression hardened, and his field flared briefly, as he continued, “You’re a wonderful conversationalist. You have intelligent questions about my work that have made me reconsider many things, and have even changed my perspective at times. I appreciate and encourage your analyses, especially when you dedicate your spare time to help me with my essays and poetry. I would be a fool to doubt your ability to help create something better for us all, whether that is as my beta reader, my middle-caste partner, or a fellow writer with his own critiques and ideas.”

Stunned at the outburst, Orion couldn’t find anything to say. He knew Megatronus valued their relationship — _whatever_ it was — as did he, but he hadn’t allowed himself to realize just _how_ much appreciation and respect there really was. It enveloped his frame in warmth to know Megatronus shared a bit of how Orion viewed him. 

If he was interpreting Orion’s field right by assuming Orion wouldn’t respond immediately, Megatronus huffed some air out of his vents. “I don’t say things like that lightly.” He snorted. “In fact, I don’t compliment mechs very often.”

“It’s a sign of vulnerability,” Orion said. Megatronus caught Orion’s shoulders droop in dejection. “I remember.”

“That means,” Megatronus said quickly, hoping he could lift the miserable air he’d accidentally created. He turned to look at Orion wholly, who mirrored him just as quickly. “That I care about you deeply. I hold a great amount of respect for you, and I don’t take kindly to insults thrown at someone like you, even if they come _from_ you.”

Orion remained speechless, never having heard Megatronus be straightforward with his feelings like this. His essays were personal, sure, but never intimate, and his poems were riddled with metaphors and Kaonite vernacular that Orion could only guess their meaning from the little time Megatronus had spent teaching him. This was strange to experience, and he briefly wondered if Soundwave had ever experienced something like this too. Ultimately, he figured he didn’t mind it so much. 

The longer he went without responding, though, the more tense Megatronus became. Or, was it nervousness?

Suddenly, Orion couldn’t help the quiet laughs that dared escape his mouth. Megatronus was still Cybertronian, still sentient and full of emotions, just like everyone else, so _of course_ he would get nervous admitting something like that, and especially being someone like Megatronus. When had he adopted the thought that Megatronus couldn’t get nervous?

“What’s so funny?” Megatronus asked, agitation, though mostly confusion, clear in his voice. “What are you laughing at?”

Orion shook his head and regained his composure, though he let himself smile freely at Megatronus. “Not at you,” he reassured. “I simply became more aware of just why I cherish your company so much.” 

Orion turned his optics away from Megatronus just as the larger mech had opened his mouth to say something else. Whatever he was going to say remained in his throat, forgotten in order to observe. Instead, Orion’s gentle voice filled the silence. “Thank you, Megatronus. Truly.”

Megatronus had expected the gratitude earlier, as most mechs of Orion’s caste liked to be, but he had to remind himself that Orion was _nothing_ like the rest. Orion was… unique and different. One of a kind. One in a million. 

Before his train of thought could continue, Orion chuckled again. “I thought I was supposed to be the one comforting, not the one _being_ comforted.”

Megatronus snorted and looked away. “Then continue.”

Orion could almost laugh again, but he decided to control himself for Megatronus. “Okay.” He thought back on Megatronus’s questions, and hummed in thought. “Iacon is very different from Kaon, but only superficially. If you know how to look for it, you’ll find those living in poverty, struggling to pay off debts and sometimes even energon. Genuinely, there are less like me than those in poverty. Look hard enough, and you’ll see homeless mechs and how those of my general caste will look at them, _sneer_ at them. Just like Kaon, and just like the rest of the planet, our council members choose to assist those they consider deserving.”

Megatronus hummed, the look on his face far away but knowing. Orion continued, “Iacon is not without its beauty, however. The sunsets are ethereal, and our three moons shine brightly with the stars when the sky is clear. A perfect eclipse is a remarkable thing to experience.”

 _I’d like to show you one someday,_ Orion nearly said out loud and felt his vents stutter and hiccup. Where the confidence came from he didn’t know, but he wasn’t ready to say something like that. Not yet. 

Megatronus nodded, and tilted his head up towards the ceiling. “One day,” he said softly. “I’ll get to see what you’ve seen, and I’ll finally believe you of the world’s beauty. I _want_ to believe that the world can be beautiful.”

Megatronus cut himself off, and Orion understood what he hadn’t said. Orion sighed, and decided now was as good of a time as any to make use of the blanket.

Grabbing hold of the corners, he scooted as far as he could into the bed and beckoned Megatronus to follow. Megatronus knew what he was implying and shifted so he could crawl back into his side of the berth. Orion did as well, draping the blanket across Megatronus as he settled next to him. He pulled the blanket up to his chin before he looked up at Megatronus, allowing his expression and EM field to be warm. 

“There are a lot of things I wish I could share with you right now,” Orion whispered, knowing full well he didn’t have to. No one else was in the room, he trusted Soundwave wouldn’t purposefully listen to their private conversations, but his words were for Megatronus, and _only_ Megatronus. “I don’t deceive myself that other things are more important, but…” Orion sighed, and pushed himself to continue, “Is it so wrong to be selfish? Even now?”

Megatronus turned onto his side and draped an arm over Orion. The look in his optics was intense and deliberate, yet they never questioned nor dismissed Orion. His field tentatively reached out for Orion’s, who embraced him fully and basked in the acceptance, understanding, and…

“Orion,” Megatronus said, his voice deep and full of intent, but never mocking. “If you really think what you desire is selfish, what does that make _me,_ and those just like me working to bring a better tomorrow?”

Orion frowned. “That’s not what I had meant to imply-”

“I know,” Megatronus cut him off, and chuckled. “That wasn’t my point, however. You are allowed to _desire_ things, just like anyone else is. You may think it makes you selfish, but that isn’t inherently a bad thing either. Only what you do about that desire is what makes selfishness evil.”

Orion nodded, and his frame relaxed as he closed his optics in thought. He knew Megatronus was referring to the Council, and rightfully so. How could he not base his opinions on how he’s been treated by the system that claimed to protect him?

Megatronus shifted back onto his back and studied the ceiling as if it was the first time he’d ever seen it. He listened to Orion’s systems work, and realized the peace it brought him to share the moment with him.

Megatronus hummed. “In fact,” he said. “This may make me selfish, but I’ve enjoyed your company far more than I had ever expected. I don’t want to lose you, whether to my own hubris or to the _disease_ we call our government. I would miss you immensely.”

Orion felt his spark flutter anew, and pulled the blanket up to cover his uncontrollably crooked smile. _I wouldn’t stand being away from you for long, either,_ he wished he could bring himself to say. Instead, he snuck a glance at Megatronus, whose optics seemed to be struggling to stay open.

“Let’s recharge,” Orion said, and Megatronus looked at him. “You’ll need the rest for tomorrow.”

“Right, right.” Megatronus shifted to get comfortable, pulling the blanket and letting hot gusts of air escape his frame. “You didn’t answer my last question.”

 _Who are you in Iacon?_ It rang in Orion’s helm as he tried to figure out an answer. He wasn’t particularly special, not in his job at least. He didn’t have many other hobbies that let him make friends to enjoy them with. He still considered it a miracle that Ratchet, _of all mechs,_ knew who he was. His most special time had been recent, spent with Megatronus. He couldn’t even begin to describe just how special it meant to be able to conversate with Megatronus, to learn about Kaon and its people and culture, to dream and _plan a better tomorrow_ with Megatronus and his allies.

Orion huffed quietly. “No one, really,” he answered. “I’m truest to myself when I’m next to you.”

Megatronus hummed, his tone clearly amused with the response. “Because I’ve shaped you?”

“Because I can be curious around you. I can ask questions and see what _you_ see, and because I can learn. Because I can be honest and share with you things I couldn’t back in Iacon.”

 _And because… I’ve realized that I love you._

Soon, he would say it.

“Is that so,” Megatronus muttered, more of a statement than a question. He yawned, and shifted one more time.

Orion yawned as well, and suddenly became aware of how tired he was. He got comfortable on the berth, stretched his pedes that would never reach Megatronus’s full height, and sighed in comfort. He felt safe laying next to Megatronus, next to the mech he dared call his partner, next to whom he wished he could call his…

“Before you slip into recharge,” Orion spoke up, refusing to indulge in his thoughts. _Not right now._ “You seem calmer. How are you doing now?”

He hadn’t even noticed when Megatronus had stopped trembling, but he saw now that his EM field was less protective, less strictly controlled, and Megatronus’s body language was far more relaxed and comfortable than it had been earlier. Orion was glad to see he had been able to help at all.

“I’m tired,” Megatronus simply responded, but the corners of his mouth raised in near glee. 

“If you want to, do you have the energy to talk about what made you angry?” Orion asked.

“I’ll tell you when we wake up,” Megatronus slurred, static beginning to coat the edges of his words. “It’s petty, anyway. We’ll see if I remember at all.”

Orion snorted and he closed his own optics. “Alright. You’ve piqued my curiosity, so don’t forget.”

Megatronus chuckled deeply. Orion wanted nothing more than to hear it for the rest of eternity. “Goodnight, Orion.”

If he kept smiling like a fool, Orion thought maybe he should begin considering investing in a mask. Perhaps it would come in handy for other situations as well.

“Rest well, Megatronus.”

**Author's Note:**

> i realized i may have implied Some Things(tm) about their relationship at the beginning of this + through orion's thoughts, so i bumped this up to teens just in case LMAO
> 
> ANYWAY it's been a hot minute since i've written anything, and i hardly ever write this much haha
> 
> i hope everyone is staying as safe as possible <3


End file.
